Chloe's Closet: The Mummy Returns
Summary The year is 1936, Goku & Chi-Chi are 9 years old. "YOU LITTLE FURBALL IDIOT!" said Rintoo to his parents, Kali and Eugene after being snatched by the Nazi's after escaping Disney Junior British Museum and then escorted to Windyton Disney Junior Skyport and then to Berlin, Germany, this prompts Kali and Eugene to give him hot sauce and a cold shower and then ground him for 2 years years, he is thrown into the Sadness Gas Chambers and he is really not allowed to watch Disney Junior, Nick Jr. and PBS Kids Sprout and will have to watch Cartoon Network TV Shows that are uneducational and Tamagotchi TV Shows, Tamagotchi: The Movie and Tamagotchi movies, and he's not allowed to go to Disney Junior parties, Disney Junior events, Sanrio parties, Sanrio events, Octonauts parties and events, Nick Jr. events, Nick Jr. parties and PBS Kid Sprout parties and he has to go to Tamagotchi parties. Everyday he gets whipped by the Nazi's and get beaten up very badly. Now it is up to the Octonauts and the Rebel Alliance to save him before his day of execution comes, which is in 1938. Plot In 3067 BC, the Scorpion King leads his army on a campaign to conquer the world. Seven years later, the Scorpion King and his army are defeated and exiled to the desert of Ahm Shere. His men die of heat exhaustion, leaving only the Scorpion King. Vowing to give Anubis his soul for the power to defeat his enemies, an oasis is created to hide the Scorpion King's pyramid and giving him a legion of demonic, humanoid jackal warriors to seek revenge. The Army of Anubis sweeps across Egypt, destroying everything in its path, but once their task is finished Anubis claims the Scorpion King's soul and his army. Plot 2 The Scorpion King's Campaigns In the year 3067 B.C, the Scorpion King, a fearsome warrior who led a vicious campaign to conquer ancient Egypt, marches to the city of Thebes intending to rule. After a violent campaign between the Scorpion King's army and the army of Disney Juniortopia which lasts for seven years, the battle goes to the army of Thebes, the Jewish maccabees, the Roman warriors, the Greek warriors, the Octonauts, the allied teenagers and the preschoolers, who cast out the invaders into the desert of Disney Junior's Ahm Shere. The Scorpion King soon finds himself the last living member of his army, all the others having died from the desert heat, exhaustion, and lack of food and water. At that point, the Scorpion King himself is dying, and in his last moments, he prays to the god Anubis, pleading for the chance to win one last battle in exchange for his soul. In response, the god sends out a large black scorpion from the sands, which the warrior chews up, despite its successful attempts to sting him, which results in a great oasis sprouting from the desert. The Scorpion King, with his fallen soldiers replaced with the Army of Anubis itself, returns to Disney Juniortopia and continues his siege, winning the city and killing many. Once the battle is ended, however, the Scorpion King's soul is taken to the Underworld, as is the Army of Anubis. The Bracelet that the Scorpion King had once worn is left in the sands. Finding the Bracelet of Anubis Category:Chloe's Closet Movies Category:Adventure Category:Chloe's Closet Holiday TV Specials